(unnamed) Avengers OTPs Drabble
by QuietScientist
Summary: an unnamed avengers otps drabble including sci bros, clintasha, and thorki. might elaborate on it, might not. revolves mainly around sci bros. might add in a tiny bit of capt&mystery woman as well. told from bruce, loki, capt, & natasha's point of view. **** I KNOW THERE ARE GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING ERRORS. IT IS CALLED A DRABBLE FOR A REASON ****
1. 1- A Twinge of Jealousy

**Chapter One: ****_A Twinge of Jealousy_**

Bruce dropped his bags down on Tony's carpet, and let out a sigh. Stark Towers was overwhelming large, almost as big as Tony's ego. Though Bruce was allowed to make jokes about Tony and his personality, he had discovered a softer side to him whilst fighting with him in New York. They had bonded over their mutual hated of Steve Rogers and their scientific brains. Tony had learned about Bruce's various depression disorders, and Bruce learned quite a bit about the _real_ Tony… The Tony that worried about other things than himself, such as Pepper. Bruce liked Pepper just fine, but she was quite jealous of the time Bruce and Tony had spent together in recent months. She had even made subtle jokes about Tony being gay. Of course, Bruce was awkward in these situations, keeping quiet and smiling slightly.

He was only moving in was because of a Pepper argument. Tony reasoned that Pepper was _too_ jealous, yet too flirty herself. The thing that Tony didn't realize was that their relationship had been failing for some time. Bruce observed from the sidelines how Tony gradually lost interest in Pepper, whenever she looked at him with loving eyes; her glances were not reciprocated by Tony but almost _looked down upon_. And, he began to get annoyed with her easily. When he ended things with her, she moved out, and he decided Bruce was his best friend and he just HAD to move in with Tony because Stark Tower was too… stark. Tony said he needed Bruce for moral support. As Bruce had never dated before (due to his awkwardness and fear of the "Other Guy"), he wasn't much of a help.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce finally stepped inside of Stark Towers and shut the door quietly.

"Welcome, master Banner," Jarvis said, his voice echoing throughout the building. He would have to seriously get used to that, as well as nearly all of it.

"Did I hear that my favorite mean green fighting machine is in the house?" Tony emerged from the kitchen, two beers in hand and sunglasses propped on his nose, obviously trying to conceal a pot addiction. He was wearing the norm for a millionaire playboy philanthropist.

"Yeah… Hey, Tony." Bruce warmly greeted him, worried about his own attire and how dressed down he was. His entire wardrobe's cost didn't amount to one outfit of Tony's.

"You don't look too shabby, Brucey Wucey." He slurred, raising his arms above his head. "Welcome to my – er, our – humble abode!" A grin crept up onto his face.

Bruce approached Tony cautiously, grabbing a beer. Tony, with no warning, half hugged him, causing Bruce's beer to spill all over his banged up jeans. A muffled, "Tony!" escaped from his mouth, along with another sigh. _The first of many_, Bruce thought to himself.

Ignoring his comment, Tony decided to go a different route. "Wanna see your room?"

"I suppose," he muttered.

Tony stopped his long trek at a room with a dark mahogany door, with "Bruce Banner" in golden lettering out to the side.

"Fancy schmancy," Bruce smirked with his arms crossed. "You know you didn't have to do any of this for me, right? I've been living in various shacks for about 10 years now."

"Only the best for you," Tony replied, seriously. Either he had sobered up immensely, or he was only _acting_ drunk.

He pushed open the door to reveal a darkly accented room. Tony knew Brue far too well. In the corner of the enormous room sat a quaint little reading nook, complete with a built in bookshelf and an overhead lamp. He had even included band posters from the late 80s and early 90s, and a framed photo of Tony and Bruce from 2012 on the bedside table.

"Did I do well? I thought it captured your essence…" Tony looked genuinely concerned as he drifted off into his own thoughts. Bruce, not actually being able to process Tony's behavior, answered his question politely.

"I love it, Tony. I must admit, you know me well."

This made Tony happy. As he spoke, a cocky grin gradually joined his words. "Of course I do, you're my best friend. Now, you have to have a grand tour of the Towers. To my room!"

Bruce tried to suppress a smile, but failed. He followed Tony into the room next to his and braced for impact.


	2. 2- The Talk?

Chapter Two: _The Talk?_

Natasha held her head in her hands, contemplating what to tell Clint. Things between them definitely weren't perfect, and he was definitely not in the mood to find out she was pregnant after a long day of work. He wasn't the kind to ever take his anger out on her, but rather, she got mad at his lack of anger. But, Clint also had a mean streak to him. If Tony or a stranger pulled the moves on her, he was in a blind rage. He probably could take on most of the squad with one hand.

But, in their relationship, Natasha was the responsible one. She tended to get madder at herself than Clint did. She supposed, in some strange way, that wives may have liked to be treated that way, but she didn't. As most people at S.H.I.E.L.D could probably tell, Natasha liked to be controlled at times. When she was tied to a chair being interrogated, she could've gotten out easily, but she'd rather use the torture as amusement.

Clint, on the other hand, was nearly afraid of even touching Natasha. He was always scared he would hurt the woman. She told him numerous times that he couldn't hurt her unless he physically shot her with his bow, or worse… cheated on her.

She wasn't exactly scared of a man cheating on her, but if he cheated on her… The only man she would ever love, her home, and her child would be lost. If they ever should break up, the child would be surrendered to him as he was more into kids than she. He was so loving… Natasha always wondered how. She thought that if he met any more people that he loved, his heart would just burst.

They balanced each other out, though. Natasha was cruel and heartless, unless it came to her friends and family. Family being Bruce, Clint, (sometimes) Tony, Thor, and Steve. The Avengers weren't technically her friends anymore, as they all had sacrificed themselves for one another at least one time. Bruce hulked out in front of her numerous times and still didn't hurt her. That was how close of a bond they all had.

Natasha was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Clint come in the door.

"Hey, Nat," Clint grinned and gave her a hug and kiss. "Missed you lots. What've you been doing since I left?"

Natasha got a little clammy. "Clint, I took a pregnancy test."

"Oh, really?" This interested Clint. He furrowed his brow. "What did it say?"

She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "Positive."

Clint opened his mouth as if to talk, but was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it. We'll talk about this in a moment"

Natasha watched as Clint speed-walked to the door and checked the peephole.

"Son of Barton! I see you looking at me through this puny seeing-hole! Open the door my friend!" Thor's unmistakable voice boomed outside of their apartment. Clint exchanged an exasperated look with Natasha and opened the door.

"Hello, Thor. Why have you graced us with your presence _this_ time?" Natasha rolled her eyes, but the sarcasm was not noted by the Asgardian god.

"I've come to inform you that Loki is coming home! Well, not _home_ home but he's coming back to Midgard!"

"Oh, joy." Clint laid a hand on Natasha's back. "And why may I ask are you so excited?"

"He's my brother! I've missed him dearly."

"God, he is such a heathen. He doesn't even realize that his brother is evil. I give him props for not giving up, though." Clint whispered in Natasha's ear.

"How will Jane feel about this?" Natasha asked.

"What have I to fear of Jane? She is human. I would rather have my flesh and blood than her!" He laughed loudly.

_Oooh_, Natasha thought, _Jane wouldn't want to hear that_.

"I must go, Son of Barton and Daughter of Romanoff! I will have to make my rounds. Do you know of where Son of Stark and Son of Banner live?"

"Bruce just moved in with Tony today. They both live in Stark Towers. Biggest building in New York, aside from the Empire State Building. Can't miss it." Clint answered, then left Natasha's side to close the door after Thor.

"Good day, people!"

When there was no sight left of Thor, they began to talk.

"About the baby," Clint said. "I'm not going to like it."

Natasha looked visibly shaken. "Do you mean you're leaving? You always loved kids…"

"I'm kidding, Nat! I'm going to love it with all of my heart and soul." He grinned. "Almost as much as I love you."


	3. 3- Stark Tower

**a/n:** I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, nor any Proper Names (e.g. Stark Tower)

**Chapter 3:****_ Stark Towers_**

Tony's room was not at all what Bruce expected of a playboy. He imagined a disco ball, or kinky music, or a lot of animal printed rugs. But what he saw amazed him. Frank Sinatra records were pinned on the wall, surrounded by hipster-esque lights. His bed was low to the ground and had numerous high-tech laptops on it. The room was nearly as dark as Bruce's, but had a red undertone lining the walls.

"Do you like _mine_?" Tony said, smiling proudly at his hard work.

"I do, though it doesn't seem like something a billionaire playboy would have."

"See, there's the difference. I'm a_ millionaire _playboy _philanthropist_."

"Oh, I see how one might get confused," Bruce smiled back at him.

"Where to next?" Tony said, still grinning, but a sad look now haunted his gaze.

"How about the library or the lab?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Tony's library was also unexpected. Larger than Bruce had thought, and organized by genre.

"What kind of books are you interested in, Brucey?" Tony smiled, once again proud to have surprised Bruce.

Bruce contemplated this question for some time, and finally answered with a thoughtful "Mystery with a side of romance." Tony definitely wouldn't have anything else on premises with romance. Frank Sinatra was already a surprise.

"How about _Naked In Death_? Oooh, here's a good one. _One For The Money_? Katherine Heigl was a doll in the movie."

"You never cease to amaze me, Tony." Bruce smiled.

"Aha, I'm not even trying, Brucey."

"So, now that you've proven to be a hopeless romantic, how about to the Lab?"

"Sounds like a plan, my man."

"Never say that again," Bruce said seriously, then chuckled heartedly.

"I should be telling you what not to say! I am, after all, a playboy."

"You take pride in that, don't you?"

Tony answered this question with another grin.

The walk to the lab was not long, as it was only one or two rooms down from the library. The room was made of reinforced steel. This was the first thing Bruce noticed.

"Reinforced material, why?"

"No reason. I reinforced the entire house after the Loki-gone-mad incident."

This, however, did not please Bruce. "Are you sure it isn't because of me?"

"I'm sure, Bruce."

Not wanting to lose control of himself, Bruce nodded the problem off. He instead distracted himself with Tony's numerous gears and gadgets. One in specific caught his attention.

"What's this?" He pointed to a large steel container, large enough to contain a man.

"Oh, calm down, big guy," Tony looked at him as if he were stupid. "This was my father's invention. It's what made Steve Rogers into Captain America."

"Where do the injections fit in?" Bruce gave himself false hope.

"Right in this little caddy corner here." Tony pointed to two slots on either side that held 8 vials each.

"Why do they still have a little bit of the serum left?"

"Father said it could be reused in due time. Too bad he's dead."

"Can you switch out the vials with… something else?"

"Bruce, I wouldn't want to-" he was cut off by an infernal banging at the front door.

"Want to what? Hurt me? I can't get hurt anymore."

"No, I'll explain once this racket stops."


End file.
